Staccato Bluesummers
by DragonQueen
Summary: WHAT THE?! Legato had a daughter... in a test tube! sounds like bad news for Vash,Vash is leaving to fight Knives on the way he hears about 575 people killed by a mysterious person with blue hair and a white trench coat
1. Default Chapter

Okay a new Trigun fic is coming around the bin and this one is even better than the first! I hope you like this fic. First it was just a thought and now it's become a drawing and a new fic. Hope you enjoy this one because I enjoyed thinking it up!  
  
MoMo: you better like this. *pulls out gun*  
  
D.Q.: HEY! Put that down. If you kill them they can't read it. Then they can't write any reviews! Mental case. I knew I should have got you that psychiatrist last year.  
  
MoMo: *shrugs* so I would've killed him anyway!  
  
D.Q: good point.  
********************  
  
The computer beeped at the count down was almost done. The number flashed one minute then continued to count down. The only light in the lab came from the computer screen and the huge test tube. Inside the test tube was a human form. It was wrapped in a ball and the only other sound, other then the computer next to the test tube that was monitoring the health and overall well being of the human, was the breathing sounds coming from the experiment. The timer was almost finished, thirty seconds to go. The test tube began to glow ready to release its contents. The timer went off. The beeping sounds echoed throughout the whole lab. The test tube doors opened and the human form splashed on the floor. The green goo was very slimy.  
  
The figure immediately stood up and walked over to the computer that was across from the test tube it just recently fell out of. As it walked the goo dripped onto the floor. The human's long blue hair stuck to its body. The human form's feet made a slapping noise as they touched and then lifted from the stone cold metallic lab floor. The human clicked on the computer to turn on the lab lights. It had to shield its eyes from the sudden blast of bright lights. It looked right from the computer to find a huge portfolio with a letter on top. It read,  
Dear Child,  
  
You have been brought into this world to do one thing, and one thing only, to destroy Vash the Stampede. You know no fear, compassion, friendship, and pain. You must practice your mental abilities. Use them to only kill the disgusting human race. I have left a very descriptive file on the man known as the Humanoid Typhoon. I have also left you some clothes that you must always wear. I trust you to carry on my will for I will be dead when you are reading this letter. And the last thing I left you is the only picture of me. As soon as you carry out my will you will kill yourself and be granted eternal sleep just like me, your father. The name you will go by is Staccato Bluesummers. I.I.I love you.  
  
Your Father, Legato Bluesummers.  
Staccato picked up the file and looked at her father's picture. He wore a white trench coat with a black shirt and dark brown pants. One side of the trench coat was spikes and the other side was one skull. His golden yellow eyes pierced onto her soul. She also noticed his short blue hair. She picked up a piece of her own hair and saw the resemblance. She ran her right thumb over her father's face. She quickly remembered what her father said about the clothes. Luckily next to the clothes was a towel to dry her self off.  
  
After cleaning herself she grabbed the pile of clothes and quickly put them on, her clothes weren't so dramatic, just simple in looks. In fact, they were almost similar to her father's clothes in the picture. She wore of course a white trench coat, but hers didn't have the spikes and skull. Her shirt and pants were the same, but her shoes came to her knees. She stuffed the excess pant fabric into the boot.  
  
Next she places the only picture of her father into an inside coat pocket for safekeeping. Next she grabbed the file. Then lastly she went to the refrigerator and stocked a bag with food and water. And then she walked out the door to never come back.  
  
As soon as she stepped outside she had to shield her golden eyes from the bright double suns. The sand radiated some heat from the sun. It felt about 90 degrees outside. As she walked on the blazing sun she started to practice move small objects with her mind. First she picked up a rock and moved it around a bit then dropped it. Next she picked up an even bigger rock. That went till about hour till she couldn't find anymore rocks that were bigger so decided to start making the rocks explode. She kept on practicing until she was satisfied that her skills were perfect.  
  
She walked for days in and days out until she ran into a small little down called Hinkum Town. It was perfect for a little target practice. She walked to the city limits and looked around. It was a pitiful place. Houses were terribly small and the grocery store was very small. The first human she ran into was a small little girl with the age of 5. The little girl came running up to her with a small doll in one arm. As the girl got closer Staccato moved farther and farther back. When the girl finally caught up to Staccato, she smiled brightly and said  
  
" Would you be my friend?" the girl looked at Staccato with no fear what so ever. Staccato smiled evilly to the little blonde girl. The blue haired demon girl bent down and whispered into the girls tiny ear,  
  
" See you in hell!" The child looked up at her confused. Then the little girl's body lay limp on the dusty ground.  
  
" This down is a perfect place to play in!" and Staccato smiled evilly and kept walking into town.  
  
*********(With Vash and the Insurance Girls)**********  
  
" WHAT?!" Meryl screamed.  
  
" You heard me. I have to face my brother. I'm afraid you guys can't come with me." Vash grabbed his bag and started to leave. Meryl rushed in front of him.  
  
" I meant where does your brother live?" Vash scratched his head on confusion.  
  
" Somewhere next to Sureum." Vash pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose.  
  
" Are you kidding me! That's so far away. It's going to take you at least two months to get there. I'm sorry but I can't trust you going that far by yourself. I'm afraid Milly and me will just have to come with you. And I don't want any if ands or buts! You got me!" Vash just nodded in defeat. Meryl crossed her arms in satisfaction.  
  
*********(Half a month later!)**********  
" Boy is it hot out there!" Vash exclaimed as he walked into a saloon. Few minutes later the girls walked in after accomplishing the almost impossible.  
  
" That man charges way too much for rent." Meryl said as she stormed in.  
  
" But sempai, you didn't have to threaten to kill him!" Milly responded.  
  
" Well, we got a good price right?," Milly nodded," well then it was worth it."  
  
Meryl looked around the saloon. She found Vash sitting in the corner next to the radio. He was enjoying a bottle of. tomato juice. Meryl slammed her fist on the bar table and said,  
  
" I want a an ice-cream sundae!"  
  
" And I want a saylon tea with pudding alla mode!" the bartender sighed and fixed what they wanted. Then they joined the Humanoid Typhoon in the far corner.  
  
" You guys need to try some alcohol next time!" Vash said happily.  
  
" Remember the last time Milly had some alcohol? She pranced around shedding her clothes! I can't believe Wolfwood." Meryl covered her mouth with her hand. She remembered Wolfwood died and Milly was very.close to him.  
  
" No its okay sempai, I'm over it!" Milly gave a weak smile. Meryl decided it was best for her not to talk. She might say something else stupid. Then some man shouted,  
  
" HEY! That report is on the radio again. They said "it" happened again." Vash peeked an eye open. The man that shouted turned up the radio and everyone went dead silent to hear the news,  
  
It happened again. A whole town went down today. This count was 572 people died. Some people say it's a mysterious virus that's going on, but some say it's an omen of what's to come. This has been the 3 town. The reward for t his killer is $$30,000,000. Some people say at this pace, the bounty will reach 60 billion like Vash the Stampede. The only person seen alive, who was leaving the town when police got there, was a person with blue hair a long white trench coat. If you see this person, please use caution, this person is very dangerous, and after confirming that this is the killer, please call the police station in your local area. Watch out for this maniac.  
  
And that was the whole report. Meryl gently set down her glass in amazement.  
  
" Wow sempai. this person sounds kind of like...um you know who!" Milly was frightened.  
  
" No, it couldn't have been him. I know it. I'll fix it after I'm done with my brother."  
  
After about one more hour of drinking, which seemed a lot longer to the drunken Vash, they headed out to the hotel.  
  
" You know Vash, drinking is bad for your health. Every time your body has to digest that crap you drink, the bladder gets really bad." Vash was sitting at a table inside the girls' room.  
  
" No wonder you didn't let me drink sempai! But I am really thirsty." Vash stood up.  
  
" Let me get it for you Milly! Would water be okay?" Milly nodded. After Vash left the room, Meryl spoke,  
  
" That man is going to kill himself!"  
  
" Aw, I knew you cared about him sempaiaaaaaa!" Milly giggled a little. Just then Vash walked in with two glasses of water.  
  
" Here's one for you Milly and one for you Meryl!" Meryl gently took the glass.  
  
" Thanks Vash." She said barely above a whisper. Vash sat down on the chair he was sitting at; carefully watching the girls drink their water. After they finished their glasses, Vash grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Meryl stood up.  
  
" VASH! What do you think you're doing! We have to wait until morning." Vash turned around slowly. His shadow covering her body.  
  
" I'm really sorry Meryl, but you just can't come with me. I drugged your water with some sleeping power. I will be way gone by the time you wake up."  
  
" ME! What about Milly!" Meryl's eyes started to droop.  
  
" Well, I knew she wouldn't come after me insanely. I just don't want anyone hurt." Meryl's legs began to give out on her. She took a deep breath and pointed a finger at him.  
  
" When you get back, I'm so going to hurt you." and she fell limp into Vash's outstretched arms. He walked over to the kind sized bed and laid her down.  
  
" I'm glad you are protecting Meryl. I mean us! Yea us!" Milly thought of something important. She ran over to the other side of the room. She picked up the heavy cross and gave it to Vash.  
  
" Are you sure you want to give this to me?"  
  
" I want you to take this with you! I'm sure it would honor Mr. Wolfwood if you did." She set it in his hands.  
  
" Wow, this is heavy!"  
  
" Of course it is. Its because its full of mercy!" Vash smiled. He picked of the merciful cross and left the hotel.  
  
******************** A surprising twist to the leaving of Vash to meet Knives! I worked on this for like 3 weeks trying to get everything PERFECT! I mean its so hard trying to think of a trigun-ish town name!  
  
MoMo: Yea that one took her forever!  
  
DQ: *smack* some of us need all things to sound right in our stories. Just because all of your fan fiction includes you killing everyone except Knives doesn't mean its better than MINE! Humph.  
  
MoMo: sissy. Anywho REVIEW OR YOU SHALL DIE IN YOUR SLEEP! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Next Time On Staccato Bluesummers:  
  
Vash: HEY THERE! After Meryl wakes up she is furious that I left without her! Better watch out for her! She continues to sulk while I fight my brother. Then when things finally start going down hill I RETURN! With Knives! Then we all get to meet, Staccato, the dangerous daughter of Legato. She talks to my brother and things start to heat up! WHY IN THE HEACK IS HE TOUCHING HER CHEEK! Hmmm sounds like Knives have something to explain to us about that! So next time on Staccato Bluesummers,  
  
Meet the Offspring!  
  
First three lines of Sound Life! I just need the rest and I will be in business!  
  
So on the first evening of pebble, out of somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming world So on the 2 celestial evening all the children of the pebble join hands to compose a waltz So on the 3 celestial evening all the children of the waltz make waves upon the dreaming world 


	2. She Comes Without a Warning

HEY HEY! I'm so glad most of you love my new story Staccato Bluesummers! This chapter is going to be a dosey so get ready!!! And without further ado.  
  
*Legato walks in with a blue Speedo on that matches his blue hair* Legato: Have you guys seen my Little Mermaid beach towel? DQ: LEGATO-SAMA! What are you doing! You're out in the open with a Speedo on! Kinky. Legato: I know I'm a sexy beast in all. but I really need my Little Mermaid beach towel! I'm going hot tubin' with Wolfwood-kun after the show. DQ: Wolfwood.Kun? ARE YOU GUYS ARE WHAT I THINK YOU ARE? Legato: ah look here it is! Under my stack of manga books of Sailor Moon! DQ: o.O THE WORLD IS GOING CRAZY! NO WAIT I'M GOING CRAZY!(Runs off stage.) Legato: hmm. oh well OH WOLFY-KUN!(walks off stage)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Look sempai, we struck water, WATER!" Milly cried out as she ran towards Meryl.  
  
" Yeah we did!" they both turned to look at the water. As they turned they saw a figure in the distance carrying something big. As the object came closer it was.VASH!  
  
A/N you know the last chapter.I'm sorry if this isn't what really happens but its very VERY close.to my memory anyway.  
  
Meryl ran as fast as she could in a short skirt. Vash was waving as she walked towards them. He was carrying someone. As Meryl got closer he set the person down so he was leaning on the fence as he opened his arms to greet the insurance girl. Meryl ran forward and jumped into his arms. He spun her around twice in a circle and then sat her down. Tears were running down her flushed face.  
  
" I'm glad I got such a warn welcome! I was expecting you to slap me or something for being late." He started to laugh in his usual nutty way. Meryl face turned into a frown. She took another step and pressed her body against him. She had to strain her neck to see his face.  
  
" I should slap you! For the pain of thinking if you were dead! I thought you were never going to some back! My heart was ripping apart." she raised her right hand a stretched it and swinging it almost hitting his face. He kept looking deeply into her eyes making it hard for her to look away. Her hand stopped right next to his cheek.  
  
A/N yes ladies and gentlemen I'm talking about his face cheek no the butt one. Tinisha: but you know you WANT to touch his butt. DQ: *blushes furiously*  
  
Instead of finishing her swing she cupped his face. She brought his head down and she went up on her tippy toes. Vash was surprised by this "turn of events". He always knew that the young girl had always had a crush on him, but he never knew it was going to be this far. But he knew she had the same feelings for her. Sure she WAS bitchy sometimes, but that was the fire burning in her soul. The very essence of her burning, yearning to be freed.  
  
" But I'm glad your back.." and her soft lips meet his. Vash took his hands and wrapped them around Meryl to put their bodies even closer. It looked as though their bodies would some how melt together forming one person. When they parted Meryl turned her head kind of afraid to see if he enjoyed the kiss or wouldn't return her feelings. He gingerly took his thumb and forefinger of his right hand and softly grasped her chin so she couldn't help but look at him.  
  
" I'm glad I'm back." His brother started to stir in his unconscious state. Meryl stepped away from Vash and walked very causciously to Knives's slouched form. She used a finger to tilt his head up to get a better look at his face. He had the lightest blonde hair. Even in his sleep his brows were slanted as if he was mad all the time, even in his unconscious state.  
  
" This is Knives, isn't it?" Meryl asked softly not wanted to disturb the plant's sleep.  
  
" Hai, Knives Millions. Better be careful, if he finds a "spider" touching him he just might shoot you." Vash chuckled at his own little "inside joke".  
  
" I think you shot him more then he shot you!" Meryl still kept her voice soft, but raising it a little.  
  
" Naw, he got me a couple times. He's a sharp shooter. Pretty good at what he is good at!" Vash smiled sweetly trying to hide the pain in his voice knowing that if his brother awoke he surely wouldn't win again. Meryl stood up and turned around to face Vash. She opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped. A small puddle of blood was starting to form under Vash.  
  
" VASH! Come on we have to get those wounds fixed up!" Just then Milly sniffed. She was standing about two feet away from them listening. She was crying happily.  
  
" Oh you two look so cute together! THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL." She sniffed once more and blew her nose on her sleeve. Meryl and Vash sweat dropped. Vash picked his brother up and they all walked into town. They walked the back away because they didn't want to attract attention to themselves.  
  
A/N isn't that TOTALLY impossible with Vash the Stampede?  
  
Then with out a sound they went in the back door and went into the only extra room down the hall. Then plopped Knives down and Vash sat down in a chair next to it.  
  
" I'm going to get the medical supplies!" Meryl hurried out of the room.  
  
" And I'm going to get the extra box of doughnuts from the pantry. I knew you were coming back Mr. Vash so I bought a box for when you came back!" Milly walked out of the room. Vash took the hand of his brother and held on to it.  
  
A/N AWWWWWWWWWWWW! Don't you feel all fuzzy inside? Tinisha: *looks at own furry body* is that okay if your body is already furry? Does that count as well? DQ: you're missing the big point here Tinisha. Tinisha: heh heh! (innocent smile) =^_^=  
  
" I know it will be hard when you wake up but I know you can change for the better brother." Just then Meryl came in. she had Vash unclip his chest armor and had his shirt taken off. The shots on his legs were just cuts on the outside of them. On the other hand two bullets went through Vash on the chest.  
  
After Meryl had cleaned out his wounds and wrapped them Meryl instructed him to take a nap on the couch while she fixed up his brother. Vash hesitantly okayed the idea and then walked out the door closing it softly. When Vash made it too the couch and actually sat down he figured out that he was more tired than he thought. Just as Milly walked in Vash had already fallen asleep. Milly smiled sweetly at the sleeping plant and decided to go to the store to purchase more pudding because they only had two cases left. That's an all time low.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (with Meryl and Knives.)  
  
Meryl again took time to gander a poun Knives's face. If you excepted the fact that his brows were furrowed, you'd think he was actually almost happy. She wondered what happened to him that made him so angry with Vash and the human race. Why he had employed the Gung Ho Guns to kill Vash. After she couldn't come to a reasonable conclusion, she started work on Knives. She slowly started to rip his shirt straight down the middle to get a better wrap around his wounds.  
  
A/N *Tries to hold down the rabid Knives fans* I'M SORRY! There is going to be no relationship of love between Meryl and Knives. Laurie(AKA Chibi Kenie): *Puts down Knives's black gun* good. DQ: where did you get that gun Laurie? Laurie: heh you'll never guess! DQ: heh I'd be worried right about now. If Knives knows you have his gun won't he be mad? Laurie: Naw, I tied him up in my bishounen closet! DQ: heh good for you Laurie.  
  
She started unwrapping the ones that were bloody and threw those away. Just as she was about to wrap the new ones on Knives's bright blue eyes snapped opened. He saw her and with his left arm grabbed Meryl by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Meryl made a sickening choking noise when she hit the wall.  
  
" well well what do we have here. a little spider whose just itching to die." Meryl whimpered. Vash was right, he is a bloodthirsty plant. Knives decided to scare his brother by killing this despicable spider right in front of his eyes.  
  
'' means they are mentally talking to each other.  
  
' Vash.' Knives called out.  
  
'Vash' he insisted again. Vash stirred in his sleep.  
  
' Brother! Are you awake?' Knives snickered.  
  
' Yes, and I have a spider here. She was ripping my shirt off. I think I'm going to kill her.'  
  
"MERYL NO!" Vash screamed as he ran down the hall and busted the door open. There was Knives, just shirtless, choking Meryl against the wall.  
  
" Knives let her go." Vash tried to persuade his brother.  
  
" But I want to see her wither in pain. I want this spider to die!" He insisted. Meryl's lungs were burning to get a breath of air. Then, oddly enough, he let her go. He threw her at Vash and stared out the window. Something had caught his attention. Vash caught Meryl and brought her to down to lay on the floor. Meryl was coughing and holding on to Vash for dear life. He was whispering to her telling her everything will be okay. Then something tickled the back of Vash's mind.  
  
' Do you feel that brother?' Knives asked him.  
  
'Yeah, feels kinda like.Legato?' Knives smirked.  
  
'She's here.' Knives smirked evilly and began to walk outside.  
  
Off in the distance there was a figure slowly walking. The double suns were so bright that the person looked almost like a mirage. Knives walked a few feet in front of the house and turned left to face the figure. As the hazy figure got closer you could see the white trench coat bellowing in the wind. The person's blue hair flowing in the harsh desert winds of Gunsmoke. Then Knives could clearly see the figure. The girl wasn't smiling.  
  
" Ah Staccato I expected to see you later. You feel well I hope." Knives were trying to butter things up.  
  
" Knives, don't insult my intelligence. You know why I'm here. I'm here to kill your brother to get revenge, and then proceed to kill myself." Knives chuckled. Staccato stopped walking about five steps away from Knives. The distance closed between them in a matter of three seconds. Staccato had to tilt her head up to look at him sternly. Knives was smiling sweetly, it was scaring the shit out of her. Knives slowly raised his right hand and cupped her cheek.  
  
A/N Tinisha: *snicker snicker* heh heh cheek. DQ: NOT THE BUTT CHEEK THE FACE ONE! Tinisha: really? Darn..  
  
" What are you doing?" She insisted.  
  
" Getting acquainted. You know I kind of killed Legato too you know. I sent him on a mission I knew he wasn't going to get back from. Are you going to kill me as well spider?" Staccato's eyes turned to slits, resembling her father's cold dark stare.  
  
" But my father only told me to kill Vash. I know you leaded my father. Who took him out form the cold evil hands of the "spiders" and made him what he was. He also knew that he was going to die from the Stampede; to cause him the most pain ever. That's why he made me. To get revenge on the horrible plant." Staccato still hadn't broken his stare at him.  
  
" You still haven't quite answered my question yet. Are you going to kill me?" Knives too didn't brake his stare at her.  
  
" Maybe I will, maybe I won't." she blinked. Knives touched her face with his right hand again.  
  
" Maybe this will change your mind.." his lips softly touched hers.  
  
A/N Laurie: I'M GOING TO KILL HER MASTER KNIVES-SAMA IS MINE! DQ: calm down Laurie.it's just a story he's still yours. Laurie: good. now if you'll excuse my I have a date the Knives in my bishounen closet. DQ: right.  
  
' This is perfect,' thought Knives,' if I have her on my side then Vash and the whole entire race of pitiful homosapians won't have a chance.' And they broke apart.  
  
" You're still insulting my intelligence. I know your plan and I don't think its going to work. And just for that I'm going to kill you." Knives stopped smiling and frowned like he usually does.  
  
" I wouldn't kill me. I know where your father is, he's still alive." His mouth twitched.  
  
" WHAT?! Impossible!" she yelled back at him.  
********************  
  
LOOK! I'M DONE! That took me like a week to write too.. Better be faster next time.  
  
Next Episode:  
  
Meryl here. As I watched out the window at the scene I was totally shocked. Vash's brother was KISSING someone else! Wow I'm getting scared. Then he started to talk about Legato being alive! Poposturous! I know Vash killed him! But what if he IS still alive but how he took a shot into the head I saw it I swear I saw it!  
  
NEXT TIME ON TRIGUN Legato Is Back  
  
See you there! 


	3. Legato is Back!

Hello my fellow trigun fans! Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this one is going to be even better! Even though I ummm kinda have a writers/typers block everything will be explained in this chapter! I swear everything will be explained to you! I guess the other chapter was a little hazy and Knives were just a LITTLE OOC! Sorry about that I'm not a knives specialist. Laurie: *grins like mad* DQ: and she is... Laurie: YAY!  
  
********************  
  
THE EXPLAINATORY OF KNIVES BEHAVIOR IN MY OWN WORDS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:  
  
Well, as you all know Knives really doesn't know how to get on a girls good side now does he. to "sway" the lovely lady he just kissed her because he just doesn't know how to get a girl on his good side! And if you didn't like that well tough damn cookies because I ain't changing a thing because I like it that way! Plus I thought it would make a nice plot hole in the story to throw you off! MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!  
  
(on with the real part of the story.)  
  
*Staccato's point of view*  
  
I've never felt this way before! I didn't know emotions felt so good to me. But father said not to have any emotions to just be cold like him. He told me to have no emotions called love, compassion, and or mercy towards other people.  
  
But this man he called "Knives". I don't know if I should trust him. He hates humans but he's making me feel this way, I'm so confused. When we parted from the kiss his piercing blue eyes burned my eyes as if he wanted me to look at them forever and not look away.  
  
" Your father is still alive and I know where he is." Knives told me still not blinking.  
  
" WHAT?! If you're prevaricating I'm going to kill you." he smirked his grin turning evil.  
  
" I assure you I am not prevaricating. I tell the truth. He is in Jenerararock. You know, where the Roderick thieves are. If you come with me I will show you where your father is. And to pay me back for not being hostile and killing you as soon as I smelt your human stench you gave to join me to kill the spiders ." His eye twitched again.  
  
I don't know! I want to see my father so we can both kill Vash together and then maybe the humans or ourselves. But doesn't twitching mean he's lying? ARG! Fine I guess I'll have to play along with his game of some sort.  
  
" Fine, I'll go, and I'll abide to your rules." Knives's grin grew bigger. He looks scary that way.  
  
" Well, you better be off walking, its going to take you a while to get there." Basterd, he's insulting my intelligence again. oh well.  
  
" I guess I'll be off. You better stay with your agreement you self centered basterd." Ha take that you damn plant.  
  
" Better watch your language young lady. Now go." He pointed to the direction that I came from. I started to walk away with my back turned at him, if he pulls his gun at me I will make him pay. I could hear his footsteps. They weren't coming towards m, but to the left. I guess he's going inside. Good I don't want to see his ugly face until we meet again at Jenerararock.  
(Vash's POV)  
DAMNIT! I can't hear them talking. If I see him even make the slightest move to his gun holster I'll have no choice but to shoot him. I'm going to work with him about not killing everyone in site.  
  
" Vash, can you hear them talking?" Meryl asked me who was crouched under the window so only her eyes were over the windowsill.  
  
" No, I can't hear anything they're talking too quietly." Meryl growled and I scooted away again afraid of her random rampages of PMS.  
  
I wish I could hear what they are talking about. I never did imagine what my brother whom viscously hated "spiders" would ever be caught dead talking to one especially female ones. He told me once that he liked them the most because they screamed in pain and fear more than the men did.  
  
"Maybe I should." then my brother did something I thought he'd never do; he kissed her. Not just a friendly peck on the cheek, but from the looks of here it was a full mouth kiss.  
  
" Holy shit." Meryl whispered. I couldn't have put it better myself. I was frozen stiff from being terrified and confused. WHY IN THE HELL WOULD HE KISS SOMEONE! I screamed in my head not dare yelling it aloud pissing my brother off from being interrupted.  
  
Then they started to talk some more and still I can't hear anything. ARG this is SO frustrating. I looked down at Meryl and she was now standing straight up and was staring unbelievably at Knives and the girl who feels like Legato. The blue haired girl nodded and started to walk off and Knives proceeded to walk calmly back to the house.  
  
(No one's POV)  
  
Knives opened the door to find Vash and Meryl staring at him. He knew what exactly he was doing and the other two didn't have a clue. Then Knives started to speak telepathically.  
  
' Brother , I need a new suit, I'm leaving.' Vash took a stop forward and was now standing next to Meryl.  
  
' Where are you going Knives?' the blonde haired blue eyed plant walked back into the room where he was being treated to grab a few things. Vash soon followed his brother, still talking telepathically.  
  
' You can't leave now! Your wounds haven't had a chance to heal yet and for the sake of all human kind I just can't let you free.' Knives turned around with a face of no emotion.  
  
' You know that girl I was talking to, that was Staccato, Staccato Bluesummers. I have a plan for her and you're not going to interfere with it. I've told her that her father is still alive and if I show her Legato, she will join me in the eternal battle between man and plant. I WILL leave. But on my journey I swear to you brother I won't kill anyone, but when I come back, I will have the killing spree I have wanted for so long of a time.' Knives didn't stop gathering his things. Luckily Knives had kept another suit in a capsule just in case if his precious plug space suit thing ever got ripped.  
  
A/N I know I know the whole capsule thing isn't in this but what do you want? Knives walking around naked? Laurie: *drool* DQ: *sighs and slaps own forehead with right hand*  
  
When Knives walked out back into the living room there was Meryl tapping her foot impatiently. She had a frown on her face while holding a large sized canteen of water she had poured for him. Knives glared at her. Vash watched the whole scene with some uneasiness thinking Knives is going to pull the gun on her. Knives stopped in front of Meryl and inspected the canteen. As if looking for some spider disease. He swiped the canteen quickly thinking she wasn't going to give it to her.  
  
" By the way spider," he said with a smirk on his face," you might want to refurnish the house. It's a little DULL if you know what I mean." Meryl's face turned red.  
  
" A nice thank you could've sufficed! You like everything all nice and furnished for you! You megalomaniac!"  
  
" Damn skippy!" he said as he walked outside into the blazing double suns. Meryl started to march out of the house ready to deck the plant and make him say mercy and an apology if necessary. Vash took one long stride to get behind her and held her back.  
  
" It's okay," the blonde plant said," he'll be back and when he does you can slap him all you want." A deep growl was her response. Vash chuckled and let Meryl's shoulders go. Looking out the window he could see his only sibling walking out into the desert. He could just make out the outline of his brother.  
  
" I hope you keep your end of the bargain my brother." Vash spoke aloud. Meryl sat on the couch and took a deep breath. Just then Milly walked in. she noticed that both Vash and Meryl looked alittle roughed up.  
  
" Hey, did I miss anything?" The other two did an anime flop.  
  
" Where's Mr. Knives?" she added.  
  
" He went off. Its okay we fixed it." Meryl said as she felt her eyes getting heavier.  
  
" I think its time for the bitch to take her nap!" Vash laughed outrageously out loud in a high pitched octave.  
  
" Vash." Meryl said in a deep quiet voice warning him. But he couldn't hear her, he was still laughing.  
  
" Oh boy." Milly knew what was going to happen now. Meryl got up and tackled Vash to the floor. She started to slap him wildly in the face switching back and forth from right to left hand. Then Vash stopped her and smirked.  
  
" Geez Meryl I didn't know you liked being on the top!" Meryl blushed that would match that color of his coat which he discarded.  
  
" HENTAI!" and she started to slap him some more.  
  
" Well, at least things are back to normal!" Milly smiled and giggled as she walked into the kitchen to put all the food away.  
  
********************  
  
(With Knives and Staccato one week later.)  
  
Staccato was waiting on the top of the huge rock with the windmill on the front. The wind was blowing ferociously, and the dirt swirled around her. When the dust settled, there was Knives standing there looking all high and mighty. Staccato glared at him still not seeing or sensing her father anywhere close.  
  
" I'm glad you made it. I was sure you'd just ignore me since you never trusted me in the first place." Knives's lip twitched.  
  
" Anything for the man who made me into what I am you see. Where is he you one testicled man bitch!" Staccato was getting a little testy with this plant.  
  
" My, my what would your father say if he heard your language. You better treat me with respect you filthy spider!" he used his superior mental powers and pushed her down to her knees. Staccato gritted her teeth not wanting to give Knives the satisfaction of pushing her down all the way to the dirt like he wanted.  
  
" Where.is.my..father?" she said between breathes. Knives glared with a scowl and let her go.  
  
" Turn around." she slowly turned. His golden eyes looked up and locked on her eyes, similar to hers.  
  
" F-father!" she stuttered. She ran forward with her weak legs and ran to him, her white coat flowing in the wind. She wrapped her arms around his waist and his arms went around her shoulders.  
  
" My daughter, I'm glad to see you well." A sniffle came from the girl. She looked up and stared at him with tears streaming silently from her golden eyes.  
  
" oh father I knew I would never see you again! I'm so happy see you here alive." Legato lifted his right hand and cupped her face.  
  
" Daughter, you must listen to me carefully. You have to trust Knives with all of your heart. He knows what he is doing and is a very intelligent plant. You have to trust him like you trust me."  
  
" But."  
  
" Do you not trust me?" Legato asked tilting his head slightly.  
  
" Yes I do but" Legato's index finger pushed her lips together. They just stood there staring at each other when Staccato noticed something. Legato's eyes were dull. They had no life, just like pebbles. Staccato's brows furrowed when she noticed it. She turned around with speed she didn't knew she had. She spun on her left foot and when her right foot landed in front of her body a mental wave flew across the dirt and hit Knives pushing him back only a miniscule inch.  
  
" YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU LIED TO ME!" she did a roundhouse kick and slammed her father's head off. When the head hit the ground and rolled a few inches the rest of the puppet body collapsed. Now tears were practically running down her face.  
  
" That's why I couldn't sense my father, its because he wasn't even real! YOU BITCH! Playing with the emotions of a girl!" " Oops looks like you found out. But that doesn't change my plans." His eyes widened as he searched her mind. She could feel his dark presence in her mind. She grabbed her head with both hands and started to shake about.  
  
" GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed. Knives found the spot and attacked. Staccato barely whispered out a gasp and fell to the dusty ground. Knives calmly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with her head next to his.  
  
" I'm coming for you brother with a new tool of destruction." And he walked away opposite from the direction of the wind.  
  
********************  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Pretty smart no? having Legato being a doll and stuff!  
  
MoMo:THAT WAS SO COOL!  
  
Tinisha: yea I can't wait until the next episode!  
  
Next Episode:  
  
Vash here! KNIVES DID WHAT TO STACCATO! Now that Staccato is under his control we are facing a whole new game. Its either kill Staccato or my brother to stop her! What should I do Rem what should I do?  
  
NEXT TIME!  
  
The Choice Between Brother or Daughter 


End file.
